Awaking the Nightmare
by Lady Kitara
Summary: B has returned. what will happen to L? what happens when B goes to see Mello and Near? What will happen if L is kiddnapped? What is really wrong with B? yaoi. Light x L. MikamixB Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking The Nightmare

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking The Nightmare

I love sequels don't you?

Alrighty then! The winners of the chosen ideas where a tie. Yup, that right I got a mixture of three that you guys wanted. So I'll work with that and hope for a good…no! A great out come! Now someone brought out a good suggestion that I add Mello and Near into this fic and I gotta say I like the idea. So I'm not sure if I'll add a Mello x Near in here or not, it depends on you guys.

Yeah that's it! Okay here I go!

Warning: Lemon.

Light x L (Kira x B, B x L sorta thing)

I do not own Death Note!

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Winter had come and so all the kids at Wammy's house where outside building snowmen and igloos. Even the quite Near was outside building a snowman. Everyone was having fun, laughing, and running, starting snowball fights. Well, Mello started the fights.

It was then that something happened that caught Near's eyes. It was fast and almost unseen but he saw it. It was a shadow on the grounds. Watching for a second he wondered what it could be. It moved quickly out of sight. Standing he went to see what it was.

Mello was throwing snow on some of the kids when he saw the albino walking into the forest part of the Wammy's. Frowning he went back to throwing the snow but something kept bugging him. It was itching away at him. Looking back at where the small boy had gone Mello cursed and went to find him.

The shadow Near had followed moved fast but stopped so he could catch up then move again. He was having a hard time walking through the thick snow but somehow mange.

Up a head was a small stream that that was frozen. In the summer it was used for swimming. It had a hanging rope for kids to swing on and a bridge so they could cross. That where the shadow stopped and to who it was it shocked him.

"L…" Near said.

The detective stood with his back to Near. Wondering why the dark haired man was there he walked onto the bridge.

"Why are you here, L?" Near asked.

At this the other slouched more. Then he took a few steps forward, stopped and looked up. There was a very long silence when the other turned around, walking to the small boy, he reached out, his eyes hidden under his hair, placing his hand on the small shoulder.

"L?"

Suddenly the hand grasped him around the neck causing Near to let out a shocked gasp. He struggled and tried to pull off the hand when he was lifted off the ground.

"Silly boy… I am not L."

Near looked down, eyes wide. This man… he had red eyes! Not only that but burn marks on him. Who was he? How did he get on the grounds? Near's mind was thinking of how to get out of danger when he was tossed off the bridge. Hitting the ice it gave through and Near struggled to stay above the water as it stung like a thousand needles.

The man laughed an evil laugh, holding up what was a small jar of jam. "Can't you swim? I can."

Near felt his body going numb, his ability to think was in dismay because of the cold. Another thing was he was blacking out it was just to much for his small body to handle. It was then he heard someone scream his name. Someone had him…

"Near! Stay awake!" Mello yelled trying to pull them ashore. When he couldn't stop the ice from breaking long enough for them to crawl across he tried to break it himself but he had to hold onto Near and keep them a float. Seeing that it was useless he reached up and was able to grab onto the rope.

Someone laughing got his attention. To his shock he realized who it was. "Beyond Birthday…"

"Tell L I said hi." B laughed and walked off leaving them freeze.

Near could hear Mello calling for help. He could feel being pulled out of the cold water and was rushed to a hospital. To him the world seem to move slowly and the people he could hear talking but couldn't make anything out. Soon exhaustion took him.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The Kira investigation. It was a job L was sure he could solve. After all he was the world's greatest detective, and he could solve anything. So when Kira appeared as to take over the world and killing off criminals it was fate that the two would clash to see who would become the victor of this, the greatest fight of all time.

They challenged each other in both skill and mental predicaments, not know who or what the other looked like. It was a pure game of skill, wit, strength, and who could get to the finish line first with their life.

It was all going well now that L had his prime suspected chained to him. He knew who Kira was but he needed the proof. Now he knew Kira was tricky and would use any means to get what he wanted but what L never expected was to fall in love.

To him it was a cruel fate. Forbidden love not only between that of the same gender but to be in love with each other for one was the Great Detective L and the other Kira, God of the New World. What would become of them? This was something that L thought about everyday. It just wouldn't leave him. Was there some way they could stay together? Was it even possible? It was something that pale man couldn't answer.

Shifting more comfortably onto the chest he was using as a pillow as these thoughts went through his head again and again and again. No matter how many times he thought of about it nothing would help them. Sighing he moved again.

L knew his love's secret and kept it safe. No, he would never tell anyone about who Kira really was. It was something he had planed to take with him into the after life. What would the others back home think of him if they knew? Would they hate him? They might, not that it change anything. No, he was in love and knew he was loved back. Once more he sighed and moved again, this time causing the other to wake up.

Light's eyes opened hearing the sigh and the movement. Looking down he watch his love stay still for a little while before he moved again all well sighing. This was nothing new. L offend did this when he was thinking too much. Pulling L closer to him Light asked what was wrong.

"Light-kun know what is wrong." L looked up at him.

"There is a way out you know." Light sat up with the smaller in his lap, holding him tight.

"Yes… but… why should I give up?"

"Because you know I'll never do such a thing." Light looked him in the eye. "I know this isn't easy for you, still it'll be safer for you. What if someone else has the eyes?"

L huffed leaning against the other. "I do not wish to die."

"You won't. Now lets get some sleep."

"I am not sleepy anymore." L looked up at him.

"Oh, really?"

L let himself fall backward on the bed his legs still on both side of Light, arms over his head and a smirk in his dark orbs. Tempting as it was Kira wanted sleep and so he didn't move, but told L to come back to sleep. What did the raven hair do? He wined.

"Light-kun…" L brought hie index finger his mouth, sucking on it looking so hot Light almost lost it.

"No," Light tried to turn away but it was just to hot not to look. The other was not going to give up so easily though and used his other hand to massage between his legs, eyes half closed panting.

"Ah…"

That did it. Light snapped, pinning L to the bed by his wrists, kissing him hard.

The older man's eyes closed happily as his cheeks flared up, Light's tongue entered his mouth as the kiss deepened. L sighed, as the other tasted every inch of his mouth. They pulled away, gasping for air.

Light kissed down his neck and sucked on pale skin, feeling a shudder from the smaller man. He eagerly pulled off the shorts and sleeping shirt, tossing them onto the floor. "You look beautiful." Light whispered into his ear, suckling the lob with his hot tongue. Hands up L smooth chest, running Light's talented fingers around in circles over his nipples.

"Hhh…" L moaned. He loved to be touched like this. "Ah-!" He gasped as Light ran his hot tongue over a nipple, teasing it, the other hand playing with the other one. Throwing back his head L felt a hand side down him to massaging his inner thighs, heat raising from the pit of his stomach.

Light covered L's mouth and slipped his tongue in when he was allowed entrance. A moan escaped the detective's lips as his mouth was plundered mercilessly, leaving his mind deprived of any rational thought. L wrapped his are around the other shoulders and Light's hands gripped raven-haired waist, grinning down on his erection causing both to moan out loudly at the sensation.

The younger leaned down, his tongue licking L's erection, sliding up and down it playfully and making him moan. He looked up at the pale man as he took the tip of his arousal into his mouth, sucking gently, smirking in satisfaction when L cried out and bucked his hips. Teasingly, Light pulled away and licked at the head, tasting some pre-cum.

"Ahhhh!" L stared down at him. He arched his back when his lover took his shaft into his hot mouth. It felt so good! "Light..." he muttered the sensations driving him crazy. The top man smirked before engulfing him again, bobbing his head. He enjoyed hearing the moans coming from those soft lips. ... L didn't last much longer before he moaned loudly, gripping the bed sheets as he came into Lights awaiting mouth.

Collapsing on the bed L trying to catch his breath. Licking his lips Light looked down at him. His lover looked adorable, panting hard with his eyes closed, his face flushed. Light put three to his mouth.

L took Light's fingers into his mouth, sucking them and coating them with saliva, making little mewls. When Light was sure his fingers were wet enough for acceptable comfort, he removed them from L's mouth.

"Nnn! Light…" he whispered, squirming. There wasn't much pain, after all is wasn't the first time they had done this.

L looked relatively comfortable, so Light slipped in a second finger, making scissors motions, stretching out L's entrance. L still showed no sign of pain, and so a third finger made its way in.

"Nn…" Now that was a little uncomfortable.

Light pulled his fingers out, and spread L's legs apart, pushing himself to L's entrance, leaning down to kiss the pale soft lips.

"Relax," Light whispered into his lover's ear, hot breath sending a shiver down the others spine.

Nodding, L closed his eyes breathing hard. The detective felt something pushing at his entrance. Sweat covered his brow as Light pushed himself in slowly until he was all the way in side the hot body. Remaining still so the man under him could accommodate his size.

"You ready?" Light panted holding L's hips. It was driving him insane, trying to resist the urge to pound into the smaller body. L nodded his eyes closed, panting.

Light started to move, pulling out and pushing back in, smiling when L as gasped out his name. A wave of pure pleasure washed over L, shivers running through his body. L felt lips on his neck, sucking his tender skin there. The added felling heightened the sexual pleasure causing him to moan louder.

Unconsciously, L bucked his hips, melting into his touch. He felt himself coming, and at that moment he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Letting out a loud moan as wave of pleasure washed him as he came, spilling onto the other man's stomach.

Light could muscles squeeze around him as L orgasmed. Soon after, he groaned loudly and released his seed deep inside of the detective with one last thrust. Collapsing on the other Light kissed the soft lips with passion.

"I love you, L."

L looked at him eyes half laden with sleep, a beautiful smile on his lips. "I love Light-kun too…"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Near's eyes opened to see a hospital ceiling. For second he couldn't make heads or tail of where he was when someone sneezed. It was then he remembered everything. He sat up only to wish he hadn't. His chest hurt and his body felt heavy.

"Lay down…" a growling voice said and Near knew who it was.

"Mello…" Near voice was crackled. So he was sick.

"What?"

"Thank you for helping me." Near covered himself more as he layed back down.

Mello looked at him from the other hospital bed he was using. He had gotten sick as well only not as bad.

"Your welcome."

They didn't say anything else both still tired. It was so quite that just as the two had fallen asleep did the doctor come in to check on them, and asking how they felt. The doctor then had the nurse give them medicine. After they left there Roger came into the room.

"How are you two feeling?" he asked.

"Peachy." Mello spat out. How he hated being sick.

"Roger…do you know who that man was?" Near asked sitting up slowly.

"I didn't see him." Roger shook his head.

"I did." Mello said looking at the old man. "It was Beyond Birthday."

Roger gasped.

"Yeah," Mello glared. "He's still alive."

TBC

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Lady Kitara with her mouth wide open WOW… shakes head What did you think?

I am so sleepy… I need a nap. First I wake up early, then the water was turned off cuz some guy broke the water pipe and then behold! I over cook my ramen and the dog somehow got outside and jumped in the mud.

Today is not my day, the only joy is posting this chapter…. Plz read & review cuz I'm in such a bad mood I might not post the second chapter for a LONG time…

On a lighter note who has ideas for the next chapter? All ideas are welcome…(except L x Light… so stop asking Sir Sai!)

Love,

(Gloomy needs a nap and wishes she didn't have mud on her carpet from the dog…)

Lady Kitara.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER N THIS STORY TO MY BELOVED TWIN LADY MITSUKI WHO GOT A SCHOLARSHIP!!

I thank you for the reviews! To everyone out there who read and didn't leave a review I'm think you might be a closet yaoi fan. I too once was and now look at me! A hard core yaoi fangirl who loves writing and getting reviews! Again a special thanks to chibi-eru! Moving on….

I don't own Death Note.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Chapter two: B is alive.

Light and L had been working on the Kira investigation all day long with no progress whatsoever, Mastuda in back round complaining. Stressed as it may have been going over the same old clues, over and over again it had to be done.

When all the others left leaving Light and L alone for the day Light leaned back in his chair to stretch. It was then that Watari letter popped onto the screen.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes, Watari?"

"I have news from Roger."

L looked at Light for a moment wondering if he should hear the news without the other in the room. He eyes widen when Light sighed and put ear plugs into his ears and turned away facing a wall. When did he…?

L shook his head, it wasn't the time. "What is it, Watari?"

"B was at the orphanage."

L stayed quite for a long while eyes hidden. "B…but he's dead."

"Mello said he got a good look at him and it was him."

L eyes widen more. "Mello?"

"Yes, that is another thing. B threw Near in to the stream and Mello jumped into save him. Ryuzaki, their both in a hospital with the flu, Near worst then Mello."

L looked at Light who was still watching the wall. Looking down at his coffee L bit his thumb. B was alive? It seemed unreal to him but if Mello saw him then it was true. What was he going to do? Well, there only one thing he could do. B was in England and if he didn't do something soon it would be Mello and Near who paid the price.

"Watari, me and Light-kun are leaving for England in a few hours, please have everything ready."

"Understood."

Light sat there wondering what was going on, his eyes closed when a familiar weight placed itself on his lap arms wrapping around his neck. Looking down he saw the mess of black hair. Taking out the plugs he asked what happened.

When L did replay he knew it was something bad. Holding him close he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Will Light-kun come to England with me?" L mumbled his face in Light's shirt.

"What? L you have to explain to me what's going on." Light lifted his chin so they were looking at into each others eyes.

"Light-kun, it's…"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

In the hospital things where not going well. First of all Mello was throwing things at the doctor for not letting them go home. They knew it would be safer there and here, anyone could find them here.

"Calm down!" the doctor yelled ducking from a fork that was left from lunch.

"Then let us go home! There is _no_ reason to keep us here!" Mello threw the plate.

"We can't because-" he was hit with tray.

"Mello!" Roger said who had walked in just in time to see the doctor go down. "Stop!"

Mello cursed as Near said hello and went back to a puzzle a nurse gave him.

"Damn it…" Mello plopped on the bed. "My head hurts…"

"If you would stay in bed you wouldn't get dizzy." Near said pulling his blanket around his body.

"Shut the hell up." Mello hissed sitting back up. "Roger, when do we get to go home?"

"I'm not sure." Roger sat down. "They're having difficulty with the computers."

"Bastards."

"Watch you mouth Mello."

Mello huffed but stopped. It was too hard to keep making a fuss when sick. Sitting up he stared at the wall ahead of him.

It stayed quite the only sound was the click of Near's puzzle. About thirty minutes passed when a nurse came in with a small box. She said it was a gift that had been left right outside the door of their room. Placing it on the small table she left. Hopping off the bed Mello looked it over.

"From Matt?" Roger said standing.

"No. It says it for L."

Near looked up from his puzzle to the box. Could it be a bomb? That's what ran through his mind and he asked if Roger had a metal detector on him, lucky he did. They scanned it and nothing beeped.

"I will tell Watari of this." Roger said leaving.

Mello went to open it when a small hand stepped him. "Don't."

"Hey, we gotta see what's in here." Mello pushed the small hand away. "B, is insane."

Mello undid the black ribbon, then took off the paper wrapping. Near watched closely even though he had a feeling he shouldn't look. Slowly the blonde opened it to revel…

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Light drove the rented car to the hospital as he lover looked out the window deep in his own thoughts. It had been a long flight and Light was surprised of what L had told him.

On the plan he had told him about Beyond Birthday, the mass murderer and of his successors. It had shocked him to hear of such a person. After all you here of them all the time but when it has something to do with the one you love it changes everything.

Turning a corner Light wondered of where they could set up base to find BB. At first he thought it would be hard but L had told Light that B looked a lot like him and acted like him. When he asked why L answer was that B was supposed to a copy.

They made it to the hospital. They parked in the garage and headed to the room. In the elevator there was no one so Light asked if L had any idea where to find B.

"No. I believe he will send us a clue." L leaned against him. "Or a game piece."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because B thinks of it as a game."

Light nodded as they got off the elevator. Walking down the hall an old man greeted L and then told them about the box.

"See, Light-kun? B has already begun." L had his eyes hidden.

"What would he send?"

Light had said that just as they walked into the room where Near was leaning over the sink throwing up, Mello helping him by holding his shoulders.

"What happened?" L asked looked around the room eyes landing on the box.

"L!"

Mello was going to walk over to him, when Near threw up again he stopped. He looked at and surprised that there was another person there. He would have to wait to ask who it was because they were looking into the box.

Light couldn't believe it. Inside had been a human hand with it's fingers cut off, each finger with a black string on them. It was bloody, looking like someone had crushed the hand after they cut it off.

L stared at it before looking at Light. His love had an evil glint in his eyes and the detective knew he was furious. No, it was Kira who was mad…not Light. Lowering his eyes L walked away to talk to his successors.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Near went back to his bed feeling cold.

"Who is that?" Mello asked.

L glanced back at Light who was still examining the hand.

"That is Light Yagami." L said. "He will be helping us on this case. Now tell me what happened."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

A man walked down the street humming to himself. He was getting strange stares from the people around him but he didn't care. He was just too happy that he's friend had returned!

It had been years since he had last seen him. Well, two years but it was still a long time and to see him back was exciting. Looking up into the sky he wondered if L had liked the present he sent.

Licking the rim of his jam jar B walked down the dark ally way, his favorite places had always been dark places. Smiling he settled himself on a create to think of what else he could do to his little L. there was so many things and it would be hard to choose, but he had to pick one.

An idea popped into his head, an evil smile was set on his lips as he stood and headed down the the ally once again.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"What a weird name…Light." Mello said eating chocolate.

"It's also pronounced Raito." Near said.

"I know that!" Mello snapped.

"No need to yell, I'm right here." Near almost regretted saying that as the blonde replied louder.

"SHUT UP YOU EMOTIONLESS FLUFF BALL!"

Light shared a look with L and L shrug, so he figured that this must happen a lot with the two. He was surprised though, that these kids where his successors. They looked so young, and as if they should be in grade school, but if it involved L they must be geniuses.

The two continued to argue/talk while Light asked L a few questions about the killer B. Now he had said it low enough and on the other said of the room for only L to hear but the second he asked two set of eyes lock on him the room going quite.

'_How…?' _Light wondered. Shaking his head he sighed. "Never mind. What comes first is getting you two out of here."

"Yes, we must acted quickly." L walked out the door to call Watari.

"Hey, Raito. How do you know, L?" Mello had been waiting to ask that all day, even though he knew.

"We work together on a case." Light sat down in a chair.

Near tilted his head. "The Kira case?"

"Yes." Fast answer. Light wondered why he answered so fast.

"How are you two feeling?" Light asked.

It seemed that both Mello and Near had forgotten that they were sick until the subject concerning their health was brought up, because they flopped on their beds with a sigh.

"Forgot?" Light laughed.

"Shut up…"

L reappeared saying that they would be leaving shortly. "Light-kun will you go get the car?"

"Sure."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Matt was bored out of his mind. With his best friend gone what was he going to do? Pranks where no fun if you pulled them by yourself. Well, Roger was happy about it and so were the caretakers. It really sucked being all alone and not having anything to do.

Wondering the halls, playing one of his games he wondered if he could call the hospital. There was a phone in Roger's office and the old man was away too. Saving his game he made his way down the stairs and to the office. Inside he found the phone and called the hospital number Roger had written on a piece of paper.

"_Hello?"_

"Mello!" Matt said happily.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm bored and I miss you. When are you coming back?" Matt sat on the office chair.

"_I'm not sure. Were leaving here and going…I'll be right there fluff ball! Matt, I'll call you back in a few."_

"Okay…" Matt was disappointed.

Still he sat down and waited. About fourteen minutes the phone rang. The idee read a name that he didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"_As I was saying" _Mello's voice said.

'_Yay!' _"Yeah?"

"_Were going to be staying at a hotel with L for awhile."_

"Why?"

"_Were going to find B."_

"That's cool. Hey, whose phone are you calling on?"

"_Raito's."_

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Light had bearly gotten into the driver side when Mello asked if he could use his phone. Thinking it was for the B case he handed it over, only to find Mello just wanted to talk to a friend.

The blonde talked to the red head all the way to the hotel about little things to each other that they had missed out, (except the hand thing).

Light had glanced into the review mirror a few times at the stoplights and saw the Near was watching the blond talk. It was a look of hope that maybe the other boy would talk to him instead of the person on the line.

When they got there Mello hung up, handing the phone back to Raito. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Light opened the door, looking up at the hotel.

"Five stars." L said as they headed inside.

At the check in it was Light who checked them in for five days, because odds are the L would switch sooner or later. Turning around he saw only L standing there waiting.

"Where?"

"They went to the gift shop for chocolate and toys." L answered.

"Why? Do they have an obsession like you?" Light joked.

"Yes," L said calmly. "Mello's is chocolate and Near's is toys."

Before Light could say anything L's phone went off. He picked it up holding it two inches from his ear.

"Hello?"

"Welcome back L Lawliet."

L's eyes widen.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

A/N: Chapter two is complete! This was a little longer then my last chapter so I hope you enjoyed. Anyway I want to introduce my twin Lady Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: Hi Hi!

Kitara: So tell me Mitsuki, what do you think of my chapter?

Mitsuki: It needs smut. How about you add that onto your next chapter?

Kitara: I'll see about that cuz I want to put more of that in the story. Laughs

Mitsuki: B is crazy right?

Kitara: Insane is more likely.

Mitsuki: He should kidnap L.

Kitara: that was one of the winners. I already put the present thing in there so the other idea is next.

Mitsuki: Fu? Let me see. Takes paper from Kitara Fufufu! What a good idea! Next time L is--!

Kitara: don't give it away! Shoves a cookie into Mitsuki's mouth Anyway, till next time!

Mitsuki: L is--! Gets hit over the head over the head with a yaoi hentai manga, a Light x L one.

Kitara: well, till next time! Dragging Mitsuki's body out the door waving R&R plz.

Love,

Lady Kitara and the unconscious Lady Mitsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

I don't own Death Note.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Lady Mitsuki: 'Tis a lovely day here in Arizona… only a hundred and ten degrees laying in a towel in the yard

Lady Kitara: don't sleep outside! You're going to get cancer. inside the house

Mitsuki: So? At lest I'll get a good tan. falls asleep

Kitara: Suit yourself. working on chapter three

3 hours later.

Kitara: Done! Wow, that took longer then I thought! holding up the papers Mitsuki, it done!

Mitsuki: wakes. Huh? Oh… let me read it. walks in into the house

Kitara: O.O' Mitsuki…?

Mitsuki: What?"

Kitara: holds up hand mirror

Mitsuki: …stare…stare…stare NO! sun burn!

Kitara: -.-' I told you not to sleep outside…

Mitsuki: I look like the black sheep that lives down the lane!!

Kitara: anyway, sits at her computer Thanks to all of you who have R&R

To chibi-eru: here's the update! Again a special thanks to you for the idea.

To Seion: Target hit! Thanks for the review!

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Chapter three: Kidnapping.

At the gift shop Mello and Near where going through the all the things they had. So far nothing looked interesting. They browsed for a little bit all the while the chaser was giving them strange looks. It was annoying for Mello but he didn't say anything.

Soon Mello had found the chocolate, right before he could pick out any or even touch it he was pulled back by someone. Looking to see who it was it was he was surprised to see it was L.

"What the hell?" Mello noticed L had Near by the arm as well as they made their way out.

"We can't stay here." L replied as he half pulled them out the doors to where Light was waiting with the car.

"What happened?" Near asked as they drove down the road.

"B." was the only answer they got.

They continued to drive down the street for a while. It was around seven when they had to stop and stretch their legs.

"So where are we going?" Light asked.

"I have called Roger and he booked us a room at another hotel, also all the equipment will be there when we arrive." L looked around.

"Good." Light said. "Where is it?"

"Here." L handed over a paper with an address.

Looking at it he noticed that the place they where going to was two hours away. "Ready?"

"Yes, the sooner the better."

The ride had been quite, both Light and L thinking of the new case. Light had wondered where B could possibly be hiding but since he was a murderer, all they had to do was wait. Still he didn't like the idea of this guy going around killing people, thinking of it was a game.

No, Kira didn't like that at all and when he found B it would be over for him. In a perfect world there was no need for people like B to exist. He wished he had a picture of the guy, it would make thing so much quicker.

"Like hell!"

Light snapped out of his thoughts. Looking into the mirror he wondered what was going on.

"Mello, you are going to make me deaf someday." Near said.

"Really…? WELL, CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!"

Near covered his ears as he winced.

"Cut it out!" Light said. "Can't you two play a game or something?"

Bad idea.

"I win."

"Damn it!"

After that they were told to just be quite until they reached they the hotel, of course that wasn't carried out as the two kept finding things to argue about. Finally they made it.

Once they checked in, Light and L started to work on finding B well the two kids went to sleep. It wasn't hard falling asleep because of both being sick and the medication.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Outside there was a person looking up at the hotel. Just watching as he ate his jam. He turned heading down the sidewalk to the dark ally he had been in earlier. There is where he had a new victim. No, he wouldn't kill them yet, he had to wait for the right time.

Still it could be trouble for his plan if he didn't get rid of another wrinkle in his plan. That blonde boy… he had known it was Beyond right away even had said his name out loud and no doubt it was he who told the others how to tell them apart.

How to get rid of him? That was a good question, since there where many ways of doing so. He'd have to strike low. Kidnapping seemed right. Wait…that could be a fun game! First he had to get everything ready before they could play. His dear L would soon be back with him but only after he got rid of a few certain people.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"It's three in the morning." Light said standing. "Lets get some sleep, alright?"

L looked up at him then back to his laptop. After a few moments he closed it. "Alright."

Heading into the bed room where there where two king size beds they took the one closer to the window since the other already held two sleeping bodies. Light could swear he had just closed his eyes when someone was shaking him awake. Opening one eye he saw the small figure of Near standing next to the bed.

"Yeah?" Light said sleepily.

"I want to go down to the gift shop and buy a toy." Near sat on the floor so only his eyes could be seen.

"It's not open this early." Light closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep but the eyes were still on him.

"I checked. It's open twenty four hours a day."

Light sighed. This kid was a lot like L. When he wanted something he wanted it now. Still what kind of gift shop was open all the time?

"Ask Mello to go with you."

There was the sound of sifting then some mumbling. A pause, them more mumbling when there was a thump sound causing him to sit up and see what was happening. Near sat on the floor a small frown on his face as Mello glared at him.

"I'm trying to sleep." Mello hissed.

"It's was just a question."

Light looked at L who was, to his shock, still asleep. Then again L had not slept much at all since he heard of B, so Light decided he might as well take Near. Before he could get up however the sound of the door opening got his attention. Both kids where heading out.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Hurry and get your damn toys." Mello growled as the entered the shop.

Little did they know that someone was watching them. A shadow with glowing red eyes.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

L shifted getting more comfortable when he suddenly got a bad feeling. Sitting up he looked around his eyes landed on the empty bed only a few feet away. Panic rose in him.

"Light-kun!"

"What?"

"Where are Mello and Near?"

"Went to the gift shop for toys." Light sat up looking at the clock, before his eyes hardened. They had been gone for over hour.

Without saying another word they both jumped out of bed heading to the stairs, the elevator would take to long.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"That will be forty-two fifty. Thank you, have a good day."

Mello and Near left the shop headed to the elevators. When they spotted something.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Light was the first to make it down the stairs. Looking around the lobby his eyes landed on the gift shop. Making his way there he asked the cashier if she had seen the two and she said yes she had.

"Where are they?" L asked as he caught up.

"Over there?" she pointed to the other end of the lobby where the two were at inside pond feeding the koi fish.

"I see." Said L. "No need to get upset Light-kun."

"You're the one who got worried." Light snapped. "Mello! Near! Get over here!" he walked toward them.

They looked up from the fish to a very grumpy Light. Standing they waked over to them but not before Mello hit one of the fish on the head with his fist first. Really, he hated fish.

L had stayed where he was just watching when it happened. The look of shock was on his two successors caused him to turn around. Halfway however something was placed over his mouth and nose. The next thing he knew he was in was seemed to be in a dark van. The sounds of his lover and the others yelling was all he heard before he blacked out.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Light couldn't believe it. How could it have happened? He had been standing not even ten feet away from L! Yet, L had been adducted right before his eyes! Fury could be seen clearly in his eyes. B would not get away next time he saw him, no… because Light would see to it… no…Kira would see that B would pay for it with his life.

A cough brought Light to his sense again. Even though he was afraid for L's safety he had to come up with a plan. Glancing down he saw Near on his left side Mello on the other.

"Near, Go up stairs, find out if the computers have been hacked." Light said.

"Understood."

"Mello."

"Yeah?"

"Set up a line for Watari. We have to tell him what's happening."

"Right." Mello took off as fast as he could.

"L…" Light whispered to himself. "Stay alive."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Dizziness hit the moment he opened his eyes. Confusion clouded L's mind as he tried to figure out where he was. The room was dark, cold and there was something holding his hands wrists and legs together. Sitting up wasn't possible for him. There was noise from above him so he must have been under ground. Trying to sit up he felt something brush his side. Reaching out he could feel it was a metal bowl.

There was a click and he froze. The door creaked open the lights flickered on. Someone walked down the stairs and when they got to the bottom poked him. L kept his eyes closed and remained motionless when he was suddenly hit in the ribs. A hiss escaped him.

"I win that game." B smiled looking down at him. "L Lawliet."

"Beyond Birthday." L growled.

"It's been awhile since we last seen each other… so, tell me…" B smirked. "What game shall we play?"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"It's connected." Mello said looking at Light.

Light nodded walking over, putting on the head set. "Watari, L has been kidnapped."

There was gasping and mumbling could be heard in the back round.

"Listen, to me." Light said. "I want to all the information concerning B."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"I am going to warn you now Beyond," L said gasping from the many hits he had received. "Stop or else."

"Or else what?" B straddled L pulling his face to his. "There is nothing you can do."

He leaned in closer, just as their lips almost touched L spoke. "Or else Kira will kill you."

The murderer sat back up laughing. "Kira? Kira?! Dear little L did you forget? Kira wants you dead as well!"

"He will not kill me,"

L tried to keep the conversation going. He needed to find out way out before the other could do what he knew he was thinking. Or at lest push the button on his phone. That would be enough, he only needed to get to in.

"You challenged him and said to him 'Kira kill me! What's wrong? Can't you do it?' he won't save you."

"Kira would most likely kill you first. Murders are always first."

"I am not a afraid of Kira." B looked up. "After all with so many dying of heart attacks it was easy to get out of that hell you sent me to."

For a second B remained quite as if he was listening to someone talk to him. Looking down on the one pinned under him his eyes suddenly change for a split second, but L caught it. Ever so slightly the eyes had gone from crimson red to a light blush color then change back… It couldn't be… the Shinigmi eyes…?

"Ready to play a game?" B said eyes filled with a twisted child like excitement.

L knew he had to do something and the only thing he had at the moment was…

"You have the Shinigmi eyes."

That was a mistake L wished he could have taken back. Beyond's eyes turned a glowing red as the look of

absolute hate was on his face. Next thing the dark haired detective knew was his head spinning. When he was able to get back to his senses he felt unimaginable pain in his lower abdomen. Eye's snapped open as wide as they could ever, mouth opened in a silent scream of pain.

The pain continued as his body felt like it would break if the pain didn't stop soon and he could hear that twisted laugh. Tears streamed down the sides of his face and he scream for the man to stop but nothing he did could stop him. After what seemed like hours L started to black out. He welcomed it…anything to get away from the pain.

That last thing that L could see in his mind as the darkness took him was his lover…

'Light…Kun… help me… please…'

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Kitara: well, there ya go chapter three! Now then tell me what you think, after all I live on feedback! If I don't get reviews then my thoughts and ideas get lost among the many things in my mind and I can't write or come up with ideas…

Plz review and I shall throw in a lemon! And to make it more fun I'll ask you guys what pairings do you want to see in the lemon, here is Mitsuki with the pairings.

Mitsuki: all right! First we have a Light x L one, or a Light x B.

Kitara: that all I have to work with? Just two pairings?

Mitsuki: that or you could have a Shinigmi rape B.

Kitara: …WHAT?

Mitsuki: well, he has the eyes so shouldn't there be a Shinigmi there?

Kitara: That makes sense, but…B?

Mitsuki: I think it's a good idea. Jumps up and down, yelling SEND US A MESSAGE AND TELL US WHICH ONE AND I'LL GIVE YOU THIS! Holds out a cookie! AND IF YOU REVIEW I'LL GIVE YOU AN LIGHT AND L PLUSHY!

Kitara: R&R Plz!

Love,

Lady Kitara.


	4. Chapter 4

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

Yay a new chapter!

I don't own Death Note

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Near shifted in his chair. Looking at the other two in the room he could see they where hard at work. Even though he didn't show it he felt guilty for what had happened to L. It was his fault after all. If he hadn't wanted toys L never would have been captured.

Lowering his eyes he sighed softly both from being sick and sadness. Light looked over at him, then at the time. It was around four in the morning and they had been working since L had been kidnapped. Worried about L he had forgotten that the two kids were still sick.

"Mello, Near, go some rest and I'll continue this."

"What? No, were going to help." Mello said even as his eyes where half open.

"We have to find L…" Near said.

"You two are sick and what am I going to do if you pass out? That would hurt this cause, now go to bed."

"Hey-"

"No-"

"I SAID NOW!"

It was clear that Light was serious and so they left for the room, as he continued to work. He had to find L before it was to late and considering it was mass murderer who had him it wasn't going to easy. Not only that but he had learned that L and B had known each other when they were little and that the murderer was the reason for L's insomnia.

Sitting back in his chair he let out a sigh. No luck so far on finding him, no demands either. What was he going to do? What could he do? Well, there was one thing he could do. Biting his lip he contacted Watari and asked for one thing.

A picture of B…

In the other room the two boys stayed awake. How could they sleep with a psychopath holding L hostage? The room was dead silent, the only noise of the computer keyboard in the next room. Rolling over the younger of the two tried to sleep but ever time he closed his eyes he would see flashes of L being found dead and it was all his fault. His mind tried to think of something… anything! Rolling over he sniffed a little.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

He didn't want to move. Pain was ripping through his body and there was nothing to stop it. He sat in the dark room huddled in the corner. There was no way to escape, B had taken his phone when he had passed out. There was no telling where he was or how long he had been out. The only thing L wished for was for his lover o come fore him.

There was a click that caused him to freeze. The door creaked open as the lights flickered on. The insane man walked down a smirk on his face. L knew what was coming…another game. This new game was to test and see how much pain L could take to his ribs before he passed out. After this game he knew he had cracks in his ribs.

"You know what I hate about you, L?" B said as he sat across from the detective.

L looked at him as he breathed in painful gasps of air. It felt like side was burning and without medical attention it would heal wrong. "Why do…you hate me?" he gasped.

Plopping down on his side so he was laying just like L only not in pain and he was smiling as he spoke to him as if this was a normal conversation.

"I hate you for many reasons." B said. "At first I just liked picking on you cause it was fun then I found out something interesting. Do you know why I was sent to Wammy's?"

"Because you were a genius."

"Right! However before I got there, there was another one right? And he was called A."

L nodded. "That right."

"Remember what happened to A?" B rolled onto his back looking up at the ceiling.

"A committed suicide."

"Yup, drank all those pills. The question is why did he do it? What could have caused him to do such a thing and not only that but as the years went on we lost, E, F, G, and H as well. Why would they do something like that?" B asked as he tapped his feet on the floor. "Do you know why?"

L had thought of this many times but never would admit it to himself why all that others had died. It hurt him to think that the man who saved him all them years ago would do such a thing but inventors always in someway do things they shouldn't. He bit his lip.

"I can tell you why." B rolled over to face him again. "It's because they lost their sanity. Watari pushed them to hard and they couldn't stand up to you and at night when they were alone I asked them how it felt. A, told me he couldn't stand to be compared to you and so he took his life. E had been so panicked about her tests she lost it and was sent away and died in the asylum. F slipped outside the house in winter with only his summer cloths on and froze to death. And H held on a little longer but… in the end he couldn't take the pressure. Then it was my turn to suffer and do you know why he did that to us?"

L had a feeling he shouldn't ask but he did. "Why?"

B leaned in to whisper. "We were being made into copies…of you."

L stiffened. So… he had been right about the others and now that it was said aloud he could no longer say to himself at night that it wasn't his fault.

"Aw… isn't it sad? Oh and another thing you should know is that before they all died they said they hated you." B laughed. "Can you blame them?"

"So you hate me because they tired to make you a copy?"

"That's one thing." B rolled onto his back again. "Another is that you have a happy life."

"I am not happy at the moment." L hissed.

"Yeah, I know." B looked over at him again. "That man I saw was your lover, right?"

"None of your concern."

"His name is Light Yagami."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

There was no picture of B. Damn it! Light wanted to scream the words out but controlled himself. He had to keep calm. Still he had no idea where L could be. It was taking a while to track his phone and so far no luck. As much as he hated it he had nothing at all to go on. B was insane and as would harm L.

Standing he walked to the bedroom with the laptop. He kept it opened so if it beeped he would know where L was. Sitting on the bed he closed his eyes for just a moment…

A cough woke him with a start. His eyes landed on the small white albino who was tossing around. The blond was up and checking his temper. Looking up Mello spoke.

"A hundred and three."

"Let's go." Light grabbed his keys and took the laptop with him.

At the hospital Light waited for the man named Roger to arrive before going back to the hotel. He wasn't sure when he had fallen back to sleep but around eleven that morning he woke and went back to work. He had to find out where B was keeping L and he hoped he wouldn't be to late.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

L glared at B. What was he planing? L mind raced to think of plan to escape from wherever he was. Not only that he was sure that Kira was madder then hell and he wasn't there to calm him. It wouldn't be good news for the world.

"It hurt a lot, huh?"

L blinked. Looking at B his eyes widened. The red eyes once again became a light blush color and the twisted look in his eyes was gone. He was just laying there looking tired. Still the question he was asking was pretty stupid.

"Of course it did." L hissed. "I was kidnapped and taken against my will."

"I know." B looked at the ceiling. "But at lest he's gone for a little while."

L hesitated for a moment at thoughts ran through his mind. "Who's gone?"

"Rada…" B said. "The Shinigami."

'_A Shinigami…?' _

"I'm sorry."

Eyes locked and L could see that this side of B was truly sorry.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

B opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly winced in pain and something pressed around his throat and his arms went up as if he was trying to pull something away. Just then L felt a something touch his cheek and now he was staring right at a dark gray Shinigami that was letting out an evil grin.

"That was very naughty, Rue." The thing spoke much like B did when playing a game only in a different voice. "I told you not to say anything."

B whimpered as he continued to claw at the heavy hand around his neck.

"And you L Lawliet," It laughed. "You will have to sit out of this game and see what happens to those who don't listen to me." His voice crackled as he laughed evilly.

L's eyes widened.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Mitsuki: Whahahahahahahahahahahah!

Kitara: what the hell…?

Mitsuki: I felt like being mean to B cuz there has to be a reason why he's so messed.

Kitara: What your writing is messed.

Mitsuki: Hey, you write everything I just put that in to make it more interesting.

Kitara: it was already interesting!

Mitsuki: Please review cuz we got none last time.

Kitara: It's true…TT'

Please R&R

Love

Lady Kitara & Lady Mitsuki.


	5. Chapter 5

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

I don't own Death Note

Chapter 5

Lady Kitara: Done!

Lady Mitsuki: good, good.

Kitara: I thank you for the reviews.

Mitsuki: Yes, thank you…

Kitara: you sound sneaky. What are you up to?!

Mitsuki: Me? Up to something? Why whatever do you mean?

Kitara: I'm watching you…

Mitsuki: heh heh…

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Near woke up a few hours after his fever broke to a cold unknown room. It didn't take long to figure out where he was. Sitting up slowly he took a good look around. Hospital. Rubbing his neck Near hopped off the bed to get a drink.

There was noise outside the door. Gulping down a glass of water he listened. He recognized them. One was the head caretaker Roger, the other was Mello, and someone else. It was probably a nurse or a doctor. The door opened and in walked a nurse to check on him.

After that Mello and Near talked about what to do since the younger boy wouldn't be released for a day or two depending on his health. There was only one thing to do and that was to wait for the call to see if L had been found.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

It had been three days since he had been kidnapped. L was frightened but not because of B but because of the shinigami controlling B. The thing was pure evil in ever since. It had forced B to commit all his crimes and the other had no control at all.

There was away out of the hell they were in but L was tied up and B was huddled in a corner shaking. That was the only time the man was free and was when the shinigami was out looking for a victim. Talking to B was difficult because he wouldn't answer. Still he would not give up.

"We can get out of here if you untie me."

B shifted. "We can't escape."

"We can. Just untie me and that's it."

"And then what?" B snapped. "Rada will find us! You've never been raped by shinigami! You have no idea what it's like to be tortured like that over and over again!"

"…I don't know what it's like but I do know the felling of rape and it's the most awful feeling in the world… still, we have to try… don't you want to leave this place?" L said sadly.

Slowly B nodded. "I want to leave this place, but it's impossible. I've tried everything to get away…everything…"

"All I have to do is make one phone call and that's it."

"Then what?"

"Then others will come for us."

B was thinking it over for awhile. Was there a chance he wondered? Could he hope one last time? Sighing he stood and walked over to L. He really had nothing else to lose so they might as well try.

"Thank you." L said.

"Hurry up and call before he gets back."

L ran to the top of the basement stairs. It was open and he quickly ran to the phone. Punching some numbers he waited for the code. Pushing that in he waited. There was a few rings. That was enough for the single to get through.

"Hurry up and get back here," B hissed from the doorway.

"We can run for it." L said.

"Are you crazy?! I told you we can't!"

"We can. It's not far and I'm sure Light-kun will get to us soon-"

"Kira? Kira?! Did you forget he wants you dead and me as well?!"

"He won't kill us." L said looking out the window. "And when I tell him about you he won't kill you either."

B looked taken a back. "You know it's him don't you?"

"Yes, I always have and he knows my full name as well."

"You two are lovers."

"Yes," L looked at him. "This might be our only chance…will you come or not?"

"…Fine."

So with in seconds the two were fleeing from the house that held them captive. It wasn't going to be easy but they had to try. Running as fast as they could to the nearest hotel so L called his lover's cell number in hopes the other would come for them soon.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Light was typing away on the computer trying to do everything in his power to find L. So far he got nothing until a beeping sound came from the laptop. Rushing over to it he saw it was single from his lover. Looking up where his love could be he was shocked to see he was in the US.

Grabbing his jacket he rushed out the door pulling out his cell phone. Calling the hospital to tell Mello and Near he found him and was going over there at that very moment. The others wanted to come but Light told them to stay and find anything else they could on BB.

On the airplane Light was worried. He wondered what shape L was in. if he was okay or hurt. It was a lot of stress to be going through but he kept it all to himself. What mattered was finding his lover and bringing him home safely.

The flight seemed to take forever but he finally made. Just as he had gotten off the plane and was in the lobby did his phone start to ring. Fishing it out of his pocket he didn't recognize the number but picked it up anyway.

"Light-kun! I finally got through…"

"R-Ryuzaki…"

Light couldn't believe it. To hear that voice was something so heart throbbing that he thought maybe he was dreaming.

"_Light-kun, listen to me. There's a shinigami. His name is Rada and he possessed B to kill people. He left us for a short time and we mange to escape. Light-kun… you have to come get us before he finds us…"_

L sounded so desperate that Light mind bearly had time to gather everything L had told him. A shinigami that can control people? Did that mean there was another Death Note? There had to be but first things first.

"Where are you?" Light said.

"_At a small inn."_

Once getting the directions Light hurried to rent a car the whole time keeping L on the line with him. He could tell his lover was very upset even though L was an expert at hiding his emotions. Light swore to himself that if the shinigami had done anything to him he would find away to kill it.

Turning a sharp curve he saw the small inn and went faster. He was so close to his love it was just about driving him mad. Sharply pulling into a parking he jumped out and rushed into the inn calling out L's allies name.

"Light-kun!"

L ran out from a corner practically flying through the air to his lover. Light caught kissing him hard. How he had missed the small body in his arms. The feel of his lips, the smell of his hair. Never had he felt so much love for a person in his life before in his life.

"L…" He whispered into his ear. "I love you."

L eyes watered as he buried his face into the other's chest. "I love Light-kun…"

They kissed again only softly this time. Pulling back Light got a good look at L. He was dirty with tearstains on his face. His clothing looked at if it had been pulled. Angry flashed in his eyes.

"Light-kun," L said quickly before anything bad could happen. "The shinigami will come after us if we don't leave."

Light came back. "You said B is possessed."

"Not now he isn't."

"Where is he?"

"In the lobby. He layed down to rest and won't move."

Light looked up in thought. It could be that the other was afraid of getting attack by the shinigami. Holding L's hand tight they went to the lobby. When they got there B was no where in sight.

"Where is he?" Light hissed.

Looking around L wondered where the other would go. For a moment fear struck him thinking that Rada had somehow found him. Then he noticed footprints leading to the restrooms. He started for to go after B but Light stop him and said he would go and for L to wait.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

He couldn't take. He should go back. He would be punished for running away. Why did he run? Why? Doing something like that again was so stupid he could slap himself. There was a sound of a car pulling up sharply. L cried out happily the name of his lover and ran.

Making sure L was gone B jumped up from the lobby sofa and ran to the restrooms. It was cold in there. It helped numb the pain he was feeling all over his body. It hurt to run here and for a second he thought he would be free but Rada would find him. The thing always did. Why had he let hope rise in him? All that it did was crush him more when it failed.

Crawling under the sink B huddled himself in the darkest part. Maybe he if he left now he would get back before Rada did and said L ran away while he was sleeping? No, Rada would smell that lie. Pulling his legs closer his mind tried to think. The only thing that would run through his mind was the shinigami.

The door opened and a man walked in. He stopped looking around before landing on him. B tensed when this man came close to him. Leaning down the auburn man eyes watched him. Giving him a quick glance B knew it was L's lover and Kira. After all you don't have a life-span if you have a Death Note.

Light couldn't believe it. He heard that B and L looked exactly alike except the eyes and it was true. L's eyes were a gray and B's light red. If he hadn't known better he would have said that it was L with contacts.

Carefully he reached out to touch the other's shoulder. B let out a small whimper and pulled away. The poor thing was frightened to death. Without thinking to much Light pulled B out and lifted him up into his arms.

"You'll be alright." Light said. "That shinigami won't bother you anymore."

Saying nothing B shook slightly in his arms as he was carried out.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Light rubbed that back of his neck. It was five in the morning and L refused to even close his eyes and wouldn't turn off the lights. Instead L was clinging to him as if he would disappear if he let go. That damned shinigami was going to pay for causing L this kind of fear. Not only that but B had locked himself in the closet and wouldn't come out.

"L nothing is going to hurt you."

L moved a little. "I am scared…"

"It's alright. I'm here now and everything is going to be fine, trust me."

L sniffed but cuddled up to Light and slowly slip into sleep. He thought he would be free from the nightmares in the real world but he entered the realm of nightmares the second he closed his eyes.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Lady Kitara: were so mean to B and L

Lady Mitsuki: Indeed we are!

Kitara: Well, what else should happen?

Mitsuki: let's have some self hurt with B

Kitara: Do you hate him or something?

Mitsuki: or L. Or both and just so you know I lov them!

Kitara: Really? Then how about we add that in there.

Mitsuki: I know what to do! Okay readers it up to you! What should happen next?

Kitara: here are a few things we thought of.

Light finds away to kill Rada and helps both L and B get better.

Rada kidnaps B and has him commit a crime and the others see it

Mikami shows up to help Light and falls in love with B

B falls for Light and L gets jealous.

Something really bad happens and it up to Light to save the day.

Kitara: And anything you think of would be very helpful.

Mitsuki: yeah, and make sure you pick cuz Kitara ain't writing it till you've decided

Kitara: Help me out and pick one plz!

R&R plz

Love

Lady Kitara and Lady Mitsuki


	6. Chapter 6

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

I don't own Death note

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Where are you going?"

B jumped as his plans to leave the hotel room was ruined. Closing the door he looked at the floor.

"I was just getting something to eat," B said quietly. "that's all…"

"I'll order something then." Light said getting up from the chair he was in. "What do you want?"

"Strawberry jam."

"…that's all?"

"Light-kun, B only eats jam and nothing else." L spoke.

"I eat other things." B resorted. "Unlike you and sweets."

"I'm just going to order." Light said leaving the room.

B leaned against the wall. "Since when does the great L date the killer Kira?"

"It's none of your concern."

"No it's not, but I'm interested."

Light came back to see the two glaring at each other. Well at lest they weren't thinking about what had happened to them.

"The food will be here in a little while." Light sat down. "Till then let's talk."

"About what?" B asked.

"Anything."

"I'm going back into the closet."

And he did, it seemed he liked being in there, maybe a little too much. L crawled over to light and sat in his lap. It made him feel better being with his love and he figured that B liked being in small spaces. It must have made him feel better.

Sighing a little L cuddled against Light. The other held him gently. It was a comfort from what he had gone through. Not really wanting to revisit those memories L closed his eyes and mumbled something against Light's chest.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I love you…"

Light smiled, "I love you too."

They kissed slowly at first before it started in to a full make out session . Holding L tightly Light began to pull at his clothes. Sucking on his neck he got a moan. Wanting to hear more he slide his hand down between L's legs. Just as things where getting good however…

"I can hear you…" B said all well blushing in the closet.

Suddenly both light and L turned a bright red before pulling away from each other, well that was embracing.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Later light was going over a few things that needed to be done. There was something he had to do and that was get rid of Rada, he would need help for that and there was no way Misa would be of any help so he had to find someone else.

Opening his laptop he went to Kira's kingdom. Scrolling down and watching footage of many people he finally found one that could be of some use to him.

Teru Mikami.

Reading the man's file he decided that he would be the one to help him. Now all he had to do was tell Misa to send him the Death note and give up ownership. He was sure Mikami would trade for the eyes. Maybe he should meet with the man? That could be a good idea. Picking up his cell phone he called Misa.

Outside the room both B and L were eating their lunches. Or rather B was eating strawberry jam and L was eating a bag full of candy.

"I'm shock you don't weigh over three hundred pounds," B said.

"If you use your brain you don't gain weight." L said popping another candy into his mouth. "Are you really just going to eat jam?"

"I eat other things too. I just happen to love jam more then anything."

"Why jam?"

"Why Kira?"

"I asked first." L sat back a little.

"I love jam."

"I love Light."

It grew quite again. Nothing saying anything they just sat and thought of many different things most of which came back to Rada. Although B had been through a lot he didn't seem to be to hurt but then again he could be hiding it. That had to be it. B was just as good as hiding his feeling as L was.

"Rada."

Both B and l jumped at hearing the name and Light felt bad for saying it. It had to be said because he wanted to know more about that shinigami.

"B you know more then anyone about him. Tell me what you know."

"Well…" B looked down. "he loves to see people suffering…and he enjoys hurting me…"

Light looked at L. L nodded and left to the next room. He was glad, after all he didn't want to hear about Rada. In fact L just want that thing to be erased from his memories and never be remembered.

Wondering what he should do he wondered over to the window. It was a nice day outside. He never liked being outside but he liked looking out the window at everything. Down there was a happy couple walking and holding hands. Just as he was in the middle of a thought arms wrapped around him.

"Light-kun?"

"B hid himself back in the closet." Light sighed, "But at lest I found out a few things."

"That's good. What are you going to do now?"

"Well," Light said as he pulled L with him. "I think I wan to go to bed,"

"Your tired?"

"I didn't say I wanted to sleep."

Soon L was pinned to the bed as Light kissed him deeply. Heart beating fast L let the other touch him. How long had it been since they were like this? Too long. Shivering as hot breath tickled his neck l closed his eyes. Light went lower to his chest talking in a hard nipple sucking in hard. L gasp buckling.

"I can still hear you!" B yelled from the other room.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Lady Kitara: lol. What do you think?

Plz R&R

Love

Lady Kitara


	7. Chapter 7

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

I don't own Death Note

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

It was early in the morning when Light had to go down to the hotel lobby and meet Mikami. So that meant he left both B and L in the room.

"I wonder who he's meeting." B said peeking out the door.

"I don't. I know why whoever is here and I know what their up to."

"I thought you loved Kira."

"Stop calling him that. I love Light, not Kira."

"Light is Kira."

"I know."

"Then why talk about him like he's two different people?"

L stayed quite and turned around. The other smirked and went back to looking out the door. It was bugging him to find out who this new person was. Looking back at L he tried to sneak out.

"Where do you think your going?"

"For a little walk," B said.

"Where?"

"The lobby."

"Light told us to stay away from the lobby."

"I don't remember him telling me that."

"You were hiding in the closet." L said pointing to it.

"That's because it's comfortable in there. Now then, to the lobby."

L watched him go. He wasn't going to fallow if that's what the other was thinking. Sighing he sat down to think. Now that he really did think about things he noticed that he was doing a lot of things Light told him to do.

Picking up a lollipop and licking it he glanced at the door. Maybe he was becoming to except Kira? Could that be it? Well sure it could, but was it true? Sighing he looked out the window.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

Down the hall B was at the stairs. Heading down them he kept a look out for Rada. Even though he knew he was safe at the moment it didn't hurt to keep an eye out for him. At the bottom of the stairs he looking around the lobby for Kira. Spotting him at the front desk B hid behind a fake tree.

"Mikami, thank you for coming here." B heard Light say.

"It's an honor to be here. Please tell me how I can help you."

After that they moved to one of the meeting rooms. Frowning B stood and wondered over to the meeting room. Leaning against the door he tried to make out what they were say and not with any luck. Darn the thick walls.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Feeling better?" Mello asked.

"Yes."

Near sat in bed drinking some milk. He had just got back from the hospital and was now resting in bed, both of them were waiting on news about L but Light hadn't called back and they couldn't find his number.

"Mello, do you think their alright?"

Mello looked back at him from the computer screen. "Yeah,"

"It is worrisome."

"I know, but it's L and he's got Yagami with him so everythings okay."

"Mello?"

"What?"

"Thank you for watching over me."

"…your welcome."

It stayed quite for a little while. It wasn't that bad being together, Mello thought. Well before he couldn't stand being in the same room as the small albino. Now it didn't feel that way at all. Did something change?

Near was playing with some of his toys he had gotten from the store. It was a comfort to him to have toys. It made him feel at ease.

"Near."

Near looked up. "Yes?"

Mello just looked at him for a second before sealing their lips together.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

How to get in there? This was something B had thought about for the passed twenty minutes and not with much luck.

Just as he was leaning on the door it opened and he fell into the room flat on his face. "Ow…"

"B, what are you doing?" Light asked as his eyes twitched.

"Taking a nap?"

"Try again."

"Okay," B sat up. "I wanted to see who you were talking to?"

"That sounds more like the truth." Light moved out way to introduce his new partner. "B this is Mikami, Mikami, this is B."

B just stared at Mikami. The man was very handsome. Trying to to keep from blushing he simple ducked his head and mumbled out a pleased to meet you.

"Your real name isn't B." Mikami said. "it's Rue Ryuzaki."

Well that kinda made B mad. Sure he knew it was his real name but he loved being called B or B.B. not Rue or Ryuzaki.

"And your first name is Teru."

"How did you know that?" Mikami said surprised.

"How _did_ you know that?" Light asked.

"Because I have the eyes."

"You have the eyes?" they both said.

"I was born with them, thus my nick name Beyond Birthday." B said simple. "I thought your lover told you that."

"…He didn't." Light didn't seem that happy about that. "Mikami, why don't you and B go over things about the Death note and the shinigami? I have to go talk to, L."

"L?" Mikami asked in shock.

"Kira and L are lovers." B said happily. "Funny, huh?"

"never mind." Light said. "I'll explain later. B work with Mikami."

Now B blushed but turned his head. "But I wanted to go back to the room…and besides I don't know this man."

"Well get to know him. Mikami you watch over B."

"Yes, sir." Mikami said.

"Good. I'll call you later."

"Well, come then. We have lots to do for Kira-sama."

"Okay…" B fallowed him to his hotel room and sat on the bed.

"Let's start writing down names."

"I'm not touching the death note." said B his eyes wide. "I'll get in trouble."

"I'm sure Kira won't mind."

"it's not Kira I fear…"

"Then who? What's his name?"

Just as B was going to answer he saw Rada fly by the window.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"I didn't know B had the eyes," L said in shock. "I would have told you if I knew."

Light rubbed his head, "Are you sure you didn't know?"

"Positive. Light-kun should trust me more."

L was laying on Light's chest. He was glad to have alone time with him but the other was thinking about other things. Mostly about the death Note. Still at lest it was peaceful for the moment.

"Light-kun, I was wondering,"

"Yeah?"

"Do…do you still love me?"

Light sat up bring L with him. "What? Where did that come from?"

"I just wanted to know." L said his eyes hidden. "Sometimes…I…"

"I understand." Light said smiling. "You just need to hear it."

"Yes,"

"I still love you, L Lawliet," Light said softly into his ear. "Never forget that."

"Light…I love you too."

They kissed soft as first and soon they had to pull apart for air. Then out of no where the door burst open and B came running in screaming.

"It's Rada!" he screamed, tears flowing down his face. "He found us!"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Lady Kitara: Oh No! It's Rada!

Plz R&R if you wanna know what happens!"

Love

Lady Kitara.


	8. Chapter 8

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

I don't own Death Note

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Heart beating fast as he could ever remember in his life L clung to Light for life. Rada… that shinigami was back and was for sure wanted to capture B and take him back. That thing was going to hurt them. He knew it and there was nothing he could do.

"Where is he?!" Light yelled.

"Outside… outside I saw him fly by…" B answered in a shaky voice.

"You two hide. Mikami you come with me."

"Yes, sir."

"Wait," B said taking out a small piece of paper. "Here… it's a part of Rada's death note…"

Light took the paper and told them to hide. B went into the closet and tried to calm his beating heart. It was no use because all he was thinking of was Rada and what that thing would do to him if he found him. Holding his legs to his chest B tried again to calm down.

L wasn't doing any better. He was hiding under the bed. Ever sound he heard made him jump and when some one walked down the hall made him tense. This wasn't good and knowing his lover was out there with a shingami that was evil as the devil just added to his worried mind.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door. Both L and B jumped at the noise and stayed quite . There was another bang louder this time. It sounded a few doors down from them. The louder the bangs got the more frightened they got.

A cruel crackle was heard as the bang happened on their door. Neither making a move and staying perfectly still. Bang! The door fell on the floor knocking over a small table with a vase on it. It shattered into a bunch of little pieces.

"I know your in here," laughed Rada as he floated through the door.

B put his hands over his mouth. Stay quite was what he had to do. If he messed up in anyway or let out the smallest of sounds he would be found. He hoped L would be smart enough to do the same. The shinigami could be heard right next to the closet door.

Under the bed L could see the boney legs drag by slowly. Still as still as he could his eyes fallowed the monster as it got closer to B. This wasn't going to end well if he did do something and fast. Slowly he reached for his phone. All he had to do was push one button and Light would come for them. Just as he got his phone out he heard the closet door bang open and B scream.

"I found you!"

B was yanked out of the closet and thrown a crossed the room. He hit the wall and crumpled to the floor, the air knocked out of him. Gasping for air he tried to make a run for it. Rada grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground. Pinning him to the floor.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?"

Rada gripped B's neck as he spoke. L under the bed was shaking as he watched the other feeling helpless. Even though he was shaking like a leaf L crawled out from the bed and pushed over a dresser. Rada turned on him and for a second let go of B.

They both made a run for it. Just as the door came into view Rada jumped down in front of them blocking their only escape.

Taking steps back they froze on the spot. Rada laughed and then struck them both sending them to the floor again. The hit was powerful enough to knock out L.

"Rue," Rada said in a childlike voice. "You were bad, weren't you?"

Shaking in fear B backed up against the wall. Heart beating miles a minute could be heard in his ears. The monster walked toward him a evil smirk on his face. B's breath hitched in his throat as a boney hand cupped his cheek almost in a loving manner.

"Are you scared?"

B whimpered and moved his head away. He regretted it as he was slapped hard. Holding his red cheek B let the tears roll down his face. Rada laughed and pushed him onto the ground. This was it. B knew what was coming and tried to block it out. The only thought in his mind was, 'Kill me…'

Suddenly Rada roared in pain and pulled away from B as he heal his face as if something had attacked him. As the thing trashed around B was pulled away from him and held out by strong arms. Looking up he saw who it was.

"Mikami…?"

"Are you okay?!" Mikami asked as he took him out of the room.

"What happened?" B asked in shock. "Please tell me."

Mikami sat him outside of the room. Looking him over quickly. "It's okay. I had some holy water with me and we used it to throw it on the shinigami."

"H-Holy water…?"

"Yes."

Inside the room light had watched as the monster left in pain. Setting down the holy water he ran over to his lover who was still on the floor and not moving. Pulling him up into his arms he shook L a little. L slowly opened his eyes. He looked up for a second unaware of what had happened.

"Light-kun?"

"Are you alright?" Light helped him sit up.

"Yes, I think so." L's eyes widen. "The Shinigami!"

"Shh, it alright. It's gone for now." Light ran his hand through the other's hair.

"Gone? How?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to change hotels."

L nodded and let Light life him up and take him out of the room. His head hurt so he didn't want to think to much at the moment. Holding on tight to light he closed his eyes and hide his face.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

When L woke up he found himself laying in a unfamiliar bed. It was evening time judging by the light in the room. Sitting up he looked around. It was a new hotel from the looks of it. Sliding off the bed he walked out of the room. He found Light typing away on the laptop.

"Light,"

Light stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at him. "I didn't hear you get up."

"Tell me how you got rid of Rada." L said as he sat on light's lap.

"We didn't get rid of him. We just managed to fight off for a little while."

"How?"

"Holy water. It seems to be the only thing that can hurt them. Here. I got you a rosary. Wear it and it will help."

Light didn't wait for L to do or say anything he slipped it over his head. It made him feel better knowing there was something to keep L safe when he couldn't be there to help him. It had given him a heart attack when he saw L laying on the floor, not moving. Holding L close to him he kissed his forehead lovingly.

"I need to be comforted." L whispered.

Light nodded and leaned down to suckle L's neck. Biting down on the soft spot he heard the other moan. Nibbling the spot he wanted to hear more from him so he slipped his hand up the plain white shirt making circle motions.

When L shivered from the touch. Hem leaned into the warn hand. It slid lower to his jeans and slowly undid them. Soon he could feel that hand stroking him. Letting out a groan L thrust his hips into the hand wanting more.

Feeling L doing that Light pushed him to the floor and climbed on top of him. Leaving kisses down the older ones neck he worked up the white shirt and pulled it over L's head. Leaning back down he kissed his chest and took one hardened nipple into his mouth.

"Hhnn…Light…"

Using his other hand Light undressed them both. Once that was done he pushed his hips into L as they both gasped from the movement.

"Light," L gasped. "Please."

"Please, what?"

"I need you."

That was all Light needed. Pulling back a little Light pushed two fingers into the small boy. As soon as L seemed comfortable he added a third, stretching him. Searching deep inside L for that one spot inside of him.

"Ah!"

Smiling to himself he aimed for that spot again making L cry for more. As much as he wanted to tease him he knew it wasn't the time so he removed his fingers and pushed L's legs further apart.

"Ready?"

"Yes…"

Pushing in slowly he wait to see L's face. When it softened he began to thrust slow at first to make sure he wouldn't hurt him. L was tight showing him that they had not done this in some time. Well he'd fix that. Moving faster he heard L let out a pleasure moan.

"Nnnhh… more," L beg.

L grabbed onto Light shoulders for support. The other was making him feel so good he could hardly stand it. In and out of his small body, loving him to the fullest. L arched his back as he moved with his lover as the pace got faster.

It was building up in him and L didn't know how much longer could last and he made more noise to encourage Light to go fast. Something was welling up in him and he couldn't take it.

"Light!" L screamed as he came. "Uhh…huu…"

"L," Light whispered as he came deep inside L.

They collapsed on the floor each trying to get their heart to slow and their breathing back to normal. After a short while of resting Light sat up bringing L with him.

"Let's get cleaned up and then we can got to bed."

"I am not sleepy, light-kun." L said as he snuggled up to his lover.

"I'm didn't say we were going to sleep."

"Then let's go to bed now."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Lady Kitara: yaoi…yaoi…yaoi… (nose bled)

Anyway tell me what you think and plz I need more ideas for the fanfic! I'm almost all out. Be a pal and help me out? J

Plz R&R

Love

Lady Kitara


	9. Chapter 9

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

I don't own Death Note

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Mikami really didn't know what to do. B was hiding in the sheets of the bed and refused to come out of them. So they had been up all night. Mikami was trying to talk to B and make him feel better. B on the other hand wouldn't answer him.

It was now early in the morning and Mikami was trying to stay awake. Rubbing his neck he tried again and asked B if he was hungry.

"…Jam…"

Mikami blinked. "Excuse me? Did you say something?"

"I want jam…" B peeked out from the sheets. "Strawberry jam."

"Anything else?"

B shook his head and went back under the blankets. Curling into a ball he heard the other leave the room. For a second he was fine but then realized he was alone. Jumping out of bed he ran out the door and spotted the other walking down the hall.

Mikami was surprised as someone suddenly latched onto his arm. When he saw it was B he tried not to flush. Instead he let him cling. He didn't mind B. Actually he kind of liked B.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

L was looking out the window at nothing as Light continued to write names down in the other room. At the moment L didn't know what to think. There was a shinigami after them and they did know how to stop it.

What was going to happen next? What was Light going to do? What could he do? And most of all would they live through this? Rubbing his head he picked up one of his sweets.

As he was eating his phone went off. Picking it up it read one letter. N.

"Moshi Moshi?"

Light was in the other room coming up with a plan. If holy water could chase off the monster then it would most likely come in handy anywhere. There was only one thing bothering him. All they did was scare him off, they didn't get rid of him.

Flipping over a page from the Death Note he continued to write names down and tried to think of away to get rid of the thing. They could try a priest. He wonder what kind of priest would be willing to go up against a monster like that?

"You two are what?!"

Light fell off his chair at the sudden shout. Looking at the door he thought it couldn't have been L. he was corrected when his lovers voice said something about ages.

"Your only twelve and ten… were not talking about me and I'm older."

Light had to listen in on the conversation and walked in and put his head next to L's. L looked at him but didn't seem to mind. After a short time Light couldn't help but laugh Near seemed to have hared him because he quickly said goodbye and hung up.

"This isn't funny Light-kun."

"Oh, come on. It's just puppy love. Nothing to worry about." Light took a seat and looked over at the wall.

"I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"Their only children." L said. "Maybe I should send Roger to watch over them."

"You really are worried about them, huh?"

"Why wouldn't be?"

"I just I didn't think you would be worried about children-"

Smack! A pillow cut him off and when he moved it he saw the door close. Great… he did it again. It only happened a few times but when Light even implied that L couldn't care L would get mad.

"I better go apologize before something happens."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"I'm sorry we're all out of strawberry jam."

GLOOM.

Mikami sweat drooped. He had never seen someone go from happy about jam and then go into despair so quickly. Straighten his tie he started out the door.

B looked up and fallowed. He was really disappoint about his jam. It was the only thing that made him feel better. Sighing quietly to himself he didn't notice they had entered a small store just around where the hotel.

"Here."

Blinking B looked up and saw a jar in front of his eyes that read 'Strawberry Jam' on the label. It a second to understand was hat there then he let out a soft smile and took the jar.

Mikami face got red at the smile and then at the brush of soft fingers on his own. He never expected that would happen. Turning around he started off.

"Let's get back."

At the hotel B was happily eating the jam and paid no attention to where he was going because somehow he ended up on the wrong floor and there was no one around. Not knowing how he got separated from Mikami he went back. On his way he saw Kira looking for something.

"Kira," B called.

Kira froze but didn't answer. Oh, yeah, nobody knew he was kira. Better call him by his first name.

"Light."

This time light did turn around and walked up to him. Now B had expected him to yell for calling him Kira but instead he pulled his cheeks as far as they could go.

"Ow…" B wined. "Let go…"

"Don't call me Kira unless no one is around and were somewhere where no one has access, understand?"

"Yes, please let go…"

Light let him go and B pouted and rubbed his cheeks with both hands. "Mean…"

"Whatever." Light sighed. "Have you seen, L?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Nothing I just can't find him."

"Rada!"

"Where?!"

"He must have kidnapped L!"

"What? No! we just got into a fight and he took off! Damn it don't do that!"

"Oh…well have you checked that sweet café down stairs?" B took a bit of his jam and ate in.

Light's face looked as if to say, 'why didn't I think of that?' then he thanked him and left. B continued his way down the long hall. Now that he thought about it… it had been a while since he was able to walk around somewhere and not be afraid. Smiling he went to find the pool.

Meanwhile Mikami was looking everywhere for him and Light was looking for L and L was happily eating a strawberry cake.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

I thought I would make this cute and a little funny.

Plz R&R

Love

Lady

Kitara


	10. Chapter 10

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

I don't own Death Note

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Mikami found B playing in the pool. The other hadn't even bothered to change. He just got in the pool and was swimming around. There was no one else there so it was alright. B hadn't noticed Mikami there. Even if he had he would have continued to swim.

When B was little he had always like the water. It was peaceful, something he wasn't used to. Taking a breath he slip under the water and swam around until he suddenly felt a jerk. Someone had drag him back up.

When the water broke he asked why Mikami had decided to ruin his swimming time. It wasn't as if he was drowning or need he help.

"Are you trying to take you life?!"

"I was just swimming. If I wanted to take my life I would, but I didn't."

B pulled away from him and dove back under the water. Mikami, feeling like the stupidest person in the world pulled himself out of the water and looked at himself. His had been wearing his best suit was now ruined and by this time some people had walked in and walked back out.

"Great," he muttered. "They must think I'm crazy."

"Probably,"

Mikami looked at the water. B's was looking at him. The crimson eyes man only had from his nose and up out of water.

"Since you already wet, why don't you join me?"

"Because I have my dig-"

Before he could finish B ducked back under the water and swam away. He re surfed by the deep end. Mikami went to say it again and again he dove back in the water. This happened a few more times until Mikami got mad and when B did it again he jumped in as well and this time he started to chase him in the water.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"I found you…"

L gulped slightly. "Hi, Light-kun."

"Don't run off like that! Jeez, I was worried about you."

Light sat down across him. "How much sweets have you've eaten?"

"I have lost count."

"Really?"

"Nope."

Light chuckled. Then he cupped L's face in his hand, "Do you feel better?"

"Mm-hm." L said as he sipped his tea.

"When your done lets go upstairs okay?"

"I shall join you when I have finished my cake."

"It's only a few more bites."

"I ordered another one."

"…"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Let go of me." B said as he was pulled out of the pool and dragged to the locker room.

"That's enough of this game. We have work do."

"I don't want to." B let himself go limp. "I want to go back into the water."

"Hey, pick yourself up!"

"I want to get back in the water."

"No, your not getting back in! You want to get sick or something?"

B didn't answer. Instead he stood up and walked away. He thought about getting dried up and going back to the room. After all he could sneak out later and go swimming again later.

There was a feeling of eyes on him. Carefully looking around he spotted Mikami fallowing him.

"I can find my way back by myself thank you."

Mikami snorted, and held out his hand that had a small jar in it. "You left this by the pool side."

B was shocked to think that he had left his strawberry jam. It was his strawberry jam! How on earth could he forget such a thing?!

The lawyer watch as B seem to just stare at the jar as if it was something he hadn't seen in years. Slowly the pale hands came up to touch the jar, brushing their hands lightly B took the small jar,

"Thank you…" he said softly.

Mikami nearly lost it when B had a light blush on his face. His eyes seemed to be brighter. That's right… B had been a slave to that bastard Rada. It only mad since that B wasn't used to kindness or anything else for that matter. Looking up he scratched his head,

"Hey, B?"

"Hm?"

"Want to go out and get something to eat?"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

So sorry this has taken so long!

Plz R&R

(I'm out of ideas. Anyone have any?)

Love

Lady Kitara


	11. Chapter 11

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

I don't own Death Note

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

L was unsure of many things. One was the fact that a demon was sill running free and was out to get both him and B. For the reason he didn't know. And what made things and more strange was why the demon would want them in the first place. What could he want with two humans and why control B to kill? They could very well kill on their own but using a human's body and forcing him to kill was unusual or at lest he thought so.

Unknown to L, Light had already found out why the shinigami had coming looking for L. After talking to Rem he found out that this demon was using up B's life force and there for needed a new body. Since L was alike that made him a target.

How to defeat the said demon caused a challenge to him. But being Kira he knew he would find away. So now all he had to do was kept both L and B safe and out of the reach of Rada. If not it could be the end of the look alkies and their life as the two knew it.

Blinking Light looked down at L who crawled over to him to be comforted. Holding the pale detective close to him they stayed like that both thinking of what to do and how to do it.

B woke up in the closet. Wondering when he had fallen asleep he peeked out to see if Mikami was a sleep. Nope. He was right there sitting in a chair waiting for the other to come out.

'How long had he been there?' B thought as he looked at him through the slight ajar door. His light red eye staring sat him.

Mikami watched him for a little while before deciding that B was not going to come out. Thinking about it why did the other run to the closet each time?

"B are you going to come out or do I have to go in and get you?"

"I can't hear you."

"Then why did you answer?"

"Because I couldn't hear you."

"You did it again. You answered so you can hear me just fine,"

"No, I can't."

"Then how do you know what I'm saying?"

"I'm reading your lips."

"… then get out here…"

Shockingly B did come out and sat by the door looking at the small tree planet they had there in the room. It was so pretty to him. Maybe because he was never really out side. Even though he had taken a nap he was still tired and yet no tired at the same time.

"Are you feeling better?" Mikami asked.

"Yeah… just sleepy and not sleepy.,"

B jumped when arms came around him and held him tight. Something that he had never had. Comfort of another that really cared. Leaning back B relaxed into the strong chest.

"Mikami…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm out of strawberry jam…."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Maybe their okay?" Matt said,

Near nodded and Mello bit into a piece of chocolate. The two had returned to Wammy's House due to the extreme danger of the situation and the fact L told Watari about the kiss.

"They most likely are looking for B."

None of them had known anything other then L was okay. They didn't know about Rada or that he was even in this plot.

As the class started the three began their tests even though their minds were on L.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

B laid on the bed content. He had just finished his fifth jar of Jam and was now full and wanted to lay in the soft blankets. The soft silk was kind to his skin as he rolled around under them. So soft and warm was the only thing on his mind.

Mikami didn't know what to say. He had been writing numbers in the Death Note for an hour and for an hour B had been rolling around on the bed and a few times he swore he heard purring. Getting back to work he was distracted by B once again and looked over. Two light red eyes looking at him from between the mattress and the heavy blankets.

"Yes?"

"Just looking."

"Why?"

"Because I found the most comfortable position. How many names have you written?"

"Not that many. I haven something bothering me so it hard to get done."

"Hm…"

"What? If you want more Jam there's some on the table,"

"I'm full."

"Then go to sleep. You must be tired, after all it is after midnight,"

"I'll wait,"

"For what?"

"For you to come to bed,"

Awkward silence.

"What?"

"I can't sleep when the light's on, so I'll wait,"

"…"

Mikami went back to writing until it was late into the morning. Standing up he stretched and yawned. Closing the book and hiding it he thought he would brush his teeth and head off to bed. As he came out from the bathroom and looked over he could see very sleepy eyes still staring at him. Had B been up the whole time? B moved over as Mikami laid down next to him and soon both were asleep. After a few minutes B woke up and rolled over to rest on Mikami to feel safe, just like he was earlier

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"L for the last time, no."

"Light-kun is mean today,"

"I am not going to ate a whole chocolate cake with you,"

"I rather not eat this alone," L said scooting the cake towards the other. "And it has fruit,"

"Three strawberries don't count."

Light sighed as L pushed the cake again Never in his life had he ever had someone who was so determined for him to eat sweets so late at night and what's more refusing to let him sleep until he did so. Unless….

"Mm… What are you doing?" L said even though he knew. Moving his head more to the side he closed his eyes.

Light did say anything and continued to suck the soft pale skin leaving a new red mark. After all L was his and it was going to stay that way.

L was too distracted that night that he never did get Light to eat the cake with him.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Lady Kitara: I'm alive…. I don't belive it but I'm alive…!

It's been so long since I have worked on this fic! Okay time for another vote! Woo! (don't hate me…)

1. Rada kidnaps B or L

2. Mikami make his move on B

3. Revile some of L's past and B's past.

4. Finding away to kill Rada

5. Two steamy Lemons

The power is yours! (I don't own captain planet!)

Love

Lady Kitara


	12. Chapter 12

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

I don't own Death Note

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Stop…"

"Don't feel like it,"

Light pushed the smaller man further down onto the mattress and continued to kiss the silky neck. After leaving trails on the neck he went lower seeking for more moans to encourage.

"Light-kun…"

L couldn't say anymore and just decided to close his eyes and feel. Fell was something that was still very new to him in so many ways. To know he had gone with out the wonderful knowing of feel must have meant that he was not only a loner but a machine that didn't know how to have emotions.

Cool hands slipped under the plain white cotton shirt, searching until they found their prize. Feeling the body underneath him shiver he teased them slowly causing the other move his body to get the touches he needed. A gasp was let out when the nipples were pinched and rubbed.

"Ahhh…"

Light pulled back to get ride of the unneeded clothing and discarded them on the floor. Leaning down he took on of the hard buds into his mouth and be began to teasing them and the other hand rubbed against L's entrance in circles.

After moving to the next nipple he slid a figure into the entrance making the other open his lags wider. Seeing it didn't hurt he added another and a third. Thrusting them in and out making his pale lover moan his name with want Light went to his mouth and kissed him hard. Suddenly L broke the kiss and thre his head back, his cheeks flushing bright red.

"Naaaahhhh!"

Smirking, Light new he had hit the one spot that could make L scream with pleasure. Thrusting more in making the other trembling and plead was making him harder and when he felt the other try to cum he stopped. Pulling out the lent down to give a kiss to his lover.

Entering the tight entrance Light was careful to make sure that L didn't feel any pain. When he saw the others eyes look at him he let out a loving smile. This is how he loved L the best. The others eyes filled with love and what others call lust. To Light it was more of the look of being one with your soul mate.

Moving slowly they soon got into a pace. Soon moans and groans could be heard in the large hotel room along with the loving words exchanged between the lover.

"Raito-kun…! I need…. I need… to cum…"

"Cum for me L, only for me…"

"Yes….! Ahhhh!"

They fell together panting hard, both bodies flushed from the intense release that left them trying to calm their racing heart beats.

"I love you," Light said giving another kiss to his lover.

"I love you too,"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

The little sounds in the background were annoying him. Mikami tried to ignore the sound of little taps and clinks he couldn't.

"B, do you need help?"

"No,"

Mikami twitched as the other continued to try and open the jumbo jar of strawberry jam. He had ordered it from the room service and had been trying to open it since about ten in the morning and it was no about noon. Getting up from the chair Mikami went over to B and tried to take the jar away from him and open it.

That didn't work as B had latched onto the jar and refused to let go. Pulling more Mikami realized that B was not going to let go. So they had a struggling match and just when he thought he had the jar, the pale man mange to push it up and it fell and the lid popped off and the jam went everywhere.

"Damn," Mikami said standing up.

He went to get cleaned up and when he came back he got a surprise. B was still there but he was eating the jam. Now that's nothing out of the norm but it was all over him and the other was enjoying and was suckling his fingers to clean them. Forcing a gulp he cleared his throat.

Hearing a noise B looked over. When Mikami didn't answer he continued to enjoy his food. Another noise was made this time B noticed the look in Mikami's eyes. B knew what it wanted and to his surprise he felt himself want it too. The only thing was… he was scared. After thinking it over he knew what was the best way for him to get over his fear.

Almost falling Mikami couldn't believe it. B had thrown himself completely on the floor and still had his figures in his mouth but was looking at him, his breathing getting heavier. He could swear his mouth was hanging open.

Covering himself in his beloved Jam B keep his eyes locked with the other. He had always like Mikami and knew that he was there to protected him. Feeling himself get hot of his own actions B kept his fingers where they where and used his other hand to under his shirt. He knew he was seducing Mikami and for some reason enjoyed it.

A light touch was felt and B opened his eyes to see Mikami hovering above him. With out stopping what he was doing he closed his eyes silently show that he was fine with what was about to happen the was pressure on his neck and soon he was shivering from the touches and the hand that was rubbing his stomach.

Suddenly there was something he had felt before but it was different from anything. Squeezing his eyes shut he rolled his hips up to feel more and moan, even with the fingers in his mouth.

Suddenly the hand moved and slipped under the clothing. Letting out little gasp B let go of his fingers. Cold lips touched his heated one and they soothed into a warm state. After the kiss B looked up into the eyes. They were soft and kind and that made a warm hot feeling flow over him.

In the stick mess Mikami managed to strip them of the useless clothing until nothing remain before pulling the smaller one closer to him. Nibbling and biting the pale flesh he left the markings to show that he was claimed.

"I never done this with a man before," Miakmi said look up. T

The blush eyes opened and closed slowly. Without words B began to prepare himself using the fingers that where coated in saliva and jam. A few times he hit his spot and moaned and shivered. Then he was pulled out and laid back on the floor as the lawyer was above him and looked into his eyes.

"Hhhhaaaa!"

B jerked up as he felt Mikami enter him until they were completely connected. Gasping and breathing fast b felt Mikami kiss the tender skin behind his ear and whisper to breath slowly. Doing as he was told he was able to relax as the other started to move. The pace was slowly to give him the chance to adjust.

Soon they were trusted to meet one another in passion. The sounds echoed in the room. Finally fire seemed to boil in the pit of B's stomach. It was driving him crazy. Finally he felt himself cum/ calling out Mikami name they fell breathing hard. B could feel the hot seed inside him making him shiver with delight.

"B,"

"hmmm…?"

"I love you,"

"B loves you to…"

B smile before falling into a deep sleep that he had not meet since as long as he could remember.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Omg I updated! :o

Plz leave review n tell me what you think.

Love

Lady Kitara.


	13. Chapter 14

Lady's fanfic is called: Awaking the Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Death note

(dream)

Heart racing as the noise from his feet made the tremors pass through his cold body as the rushed down the snowy path. Along the tress that swayed harshly in the wind making them look like monsters chasing his poor batter body.

The sound of his dry throat was the only sound he could hear as he pushed his body harder to run. The names…. The numbers… the deaths…. He couldn't stand it anymore. It was too much to handle for a small child such as him to handle. No one could understand. They called him a liar. A freak who shouldn't even be alive.

"I'm not lying…!" He screamed to the howling wind.

Continuing the yells and the peals for someone to believe him and not knowing just where he was headed. The snow began to fall as his battered feet began to bled.

Finally his body could not take anymore and he collapsed on the freezing blanket of snow, gasping for air.

(back at the room)

Jolting his eyes open B seemed frozen. That dream. He hadn't had it in a while and those frightening things… it was…

Suddenly Mikami's arm moved more tightly on B's waist making him tense before relaxing. Looking up he could see the teller's man face through the darken room. Then it hit him. Hard. They had just… blushing B carefully hid his face into the other's chest.

In all his life the only pleasure he had ever had in an intercourse was when it was over. This however was the complete opposite. All h e felt was something strange. New and he was unsure of what it was. His mind raced to figure it out.

Then thinking it was best he cleaned up B tried to move away from the man but Mikami rolled more towards him and was now half laying on him, arms still in a protective manner.

"Mikami…" B whispered and his heart beat faster.

"Hmmm…"

Turning almost as red as his eyes B tried to move him off but instead it caused Mikami to open his eyes. Mikami looked down at the blushing pale man and smiled. Deciding that he would tease him he lend down and began placing kisses all over his face. The forehead, nose, cheeks, jaw and neck.

Nibbling on the flesh there he heard a mewl and the other tried to cover it. Thinking it was cute he placed himself completely on him and went lower, leaving a trail over B.

Light-kun is mean to me and love's me no more…"

Light sighed and looked over at the pale man who had placed himself under a table in the corner.

"For the last time… No."

A whimper.

"L, I'm not taking you to a sweets convention when an insane god of death is running out there!"

"Fine if Light won't take me then you will play a game with me."

"Fine. What game?"

"Apple,"

'Crap, I hate this game.' Light thought.

"Apple, Light-kun…!"

"Alright. Eel."

"Lettuce,"

It continued for over an hour.

"Tomato soup,"

"Peach,"

"Hash brown."

"Nugget,"

"Turtle,"

"L!"

"The word ended in 'E'"

"Shut up,"

And with that Light pushed L onto the bed and L had gotten what he wanted.

A kiss.

B really didn't care about anything at the moment. For the first time in his life he felt safe and loved. Snuggled with Mikami proved that. He was laying on his stomach and the other was pretty much almost all the way on him, sucking on his ear.

If he was a cat he was sure he would be purring. They talked and talked, but of what B didn't know. He was just happy to be with Mikami, in his arms. Being kissed by him. Held in a loving hold.

If he could stop time. This is where he wanted it.

Their fingers intertwined with each other as the watched. Becoming one was something they would never forget. It was as if it was just them in nothing but a space of white.

Mikami whispered over and over again the words that made B's pale cheeks burning with color. It took time for B to say the words and when he did it was like they only existed in the world.

"I love you,"

"This freaking suck!"

"Mello, clam down! Your gonna get me in trouble."

"Shut up, Matt! It's been over two weeks and we haven't heard anything! Man this ticks me off…!"

"Mello!" Matt hushed worriedly.

He had already gotten five extra work sheets and he didn't want another.

Mello stomped out of the room. He went to one of the play rooms.

"FLUFF BALL!"

Near didn't jump but he looked up. "Yes?"

"where the hell are they?!"

"I do not know."

"Useless!"

Mello had expected a comment or Near going back to his puzzle. What he didn't expect was Near looking at him like he had just slapped the crap out of him.

"What?!" Mello yelled in a slight panic.

Near turned back to his puzzle but Mello wasn't going to let it go. As if someone had given him the answer he walked up behind Near and sat down. Pulling the small albino to him he made him face him and gave a soft kiss to the lips.

"Your not useless. I was just frustrated."

Near looked calm but his heart was wounded.

Mello hugged him tighter. "Sorry."

It was like this. Near was learning how to feel emotions and Mello was learning to calm his temper. It was hard but they both had each other.

Comments plz.

What should happen next? You tell me!

1) More about Mikami and B

2) L anf Light

3) Mello and Near

4) Rada kiddnaps someone

5) your own idea

With love

Lady Kitara.


	14. grr

I don't own Death Note

--

B was in the middle of his nap when he felt a tug at his shirt. It was just a simple tug he didn't pay to much attention until it was harder. Then something seemed to call to him.

--

Mikami was reading a few e-mails he had received from Kira and was writing down names. He was so concentrated on the work he had been give he didn't notice that someone was leaving the room. He didn't even hear the clicking of the door shutting.

--

Light read over a few papers that he had wrote on. In his plan he needed to get rid of a few people. As he went over them he could feel L's eyes on him. It was clear he was still upset by his killing off people and had meant times tried to distracted Light from it. It mostly worked when he would seduce Light, but to day Light wasn't in the mood.

He had attempted to crawl onto his lap to make it difficult to write and shuffle through them. But too bad Light had gotten used to him do so and easy moved his the detective in his lap. Sighing again he just cuddled up to Light closing his eyes he tried to think of what else he could do to get Light to stop even for a little while.

--

B walked in a trance like state. He was unaware where he was going or why he was going there, he just had the extreme need to go there. He must have walked for an hour before he turned down the street and continued to walk. After another twenty minutes he made it to an old building. The door was marked condemned. He briefly noticed that it said the date was back in the 1910.

This hundred old building looked like it was about to crumble at any moment. That didn't stop him from walking up the stairs. Each step Threatening his life. It took a long time to reach the top of the building.

There was more stairs. The only difference was there wasn't a door. Just mist. B's feet began to move forward into the mist. It was when he was inside the centre was when he awoke from his daze and let out a terrified screamed.

--

Light was ready to shove L off of his lap. It was now the about the 37th time to get his attention. It was getting on his last and he swore last…

Ring.

"

L looked up to try and decode what was go on between his lover and the person on the other line. He Didn't have to wait long because Light's arm tightened around his waist and he knew something was wrong.

--

B was crumpled on the floor. His head proud with a throb that made him want to die. He felt sick all over. The feeling of disgusted traveled through him.

Suddenly he was pushed back by in unforeseen force. He tried to scream but it was like someone had taken out his voice box.

Large claw hands came upon him and soon was tearing away his clothing as if it hadn't been there. He moved to try and free himself from the Shinigami. He was forced down to the ground so fast he lost his breath. Not being able to see right for the movement made his eyes water.

This feeling.

These arms.

He knew…

---

Beyond cried out as the snake like tongue tracked over his left cheek. It was gray with sickening sponge bumps. Shaking at it he tried to scream but it came out as nothing. The slick thing traveled to his neck and rubbed against the soft tissue making the body shiver.

Again Beyond tried his voice, but nothing came of it. So he closed his eyes thinking it might help him wake up. Something wet, cold and slimy made its way up his shirt.

Eyes snapping open he gasped as one tentacle wriggled around his nipples. Then he let out another gasp as they were sucked on. Trying to push them away, the monster held his arms into the air and continued to move against his body. Shivering more as it peeled away his clothing.

The thing pulled him towards it. Opening an eye he could see its red eyes. It was looking at him wondering why he wasn't fighting it. Throwing back his body as something wrapped around his legs and began to pull them apart.

Not being able to scream or cry out was making this worst. Soon his pale legs where so spread apart it hurt. Every one of his muscles in his legs screamed in pain and he knew he would end up with a broken leg or to. He was pushed upward and turned so he was facing the ground his body high in the air

Then he felt something thick and slimy touch his entrance. Then it forced it self into the number seer. This time B had found his voice and let out a painful scream and cringed as the tentacle moved inside him. It thruster hard and fast that it was tarring him apart from the inside. He could smell the blood. It became more painful when he was hosted up and was now forced to ride it.

It passed like a hundred years but he knew it was nothing more then a few minutes. When he was released he knew it was only the beginning.

Something burning hot entered him and he screamed as he was on the verge of passing out. Rada was in him and was violating him once again. This time he had made sure that B could feel it as if it was the first time. The first time over and over again. The tares and the blood. The screams and silent screams. The tears that seemed like nothing more then sick entertainment for the Shinigami.

Beyond wasn;t sure when he had come or when his tormentor had come with but now he was on the cold concre ground.

Hadn't he told L?

Did he say you can't get away from this monster?

'

--

"

"

BB turned and looked at the husband. He already killed the wife and now for him. He walked over twirling the knife in his hands and sat on the frozen man's stomach and gazed into his eyes as tears ran down both their faces.

"

Blood splurged everywhere coating the room in nothing but death. Standing he head for the door and looked back one more time at the dead body.

"

Then he left and the Killer know as B.B. was back and L was still on the top of his list.

--

Love

Lady Kitara

A/N: I have put all my Air Gear fics on hold and am know working on my Death Note fics.

I here by dedicate this fic to my good friend DarkLunarFlower.

Lov ya D! XD

Ok I havent updated in… forever.

Plz comment! PLZ PLZ I'll give you cookie!


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Death Note

BB walk through the darkness. It was around two in the morning when he struck again. This time he hadn't even hid.

Many had witness the murder. He struck again one after another. The blood splattered everywhere on the ground, it stained a lovely shade of crimson. The way it sipped thought the cracks. It was sinking the knife that was used.

The sound was a slicing sound was like a breeze to him s he carved his victims like a master painter. The oozing goo of blood make him shiver. Cold steel in his hand felt like a second soul to him.

Light and L began to look at the videos from the security cameras. They had found the one where BB had left the building and after that no sign of him. It was both in their minds. This was a very bad. This could mean the lost of many lives if they didn't hurry.

They had sent a message back to Mello and Near. They set to work finding anything they could for L and Light. They had no idea what was going to happen as they chased a wild goose.

"Watari, send a message to all the police in all the areas and have them go house to house. Make sure everyone arms themselves and warn the public."

"Also contact Misa."

L paused before agreeing to have Misa call.

And what an awful few minutes it was…

Mikami drove around the city looking for Beyond. He was detriment to find him no matter what. As he drove he listened to the radio for news of any random killings. But every time he got to one BB wasn't there. And what's more the killings didn't connect. Meaning the demon was striking at nobody and at the same time everybody. He was making it so no one could find them and what's more time was running out…

B was fighting desperately to get him out of his body. It didn't help as he could only watch as another person died by his hand.

'Stop it…'

"Now, Kill!"

'Stop….!"

"Now, then… Rem? I think you know what we have to do,."

"Of course, Misa."

A blonde girl smiled as she stood in the middle of a park. "Kira… I'll find them for you!"

"Another murder on street…"

"Two dead on west street,"

"Man found dead in the south park,"

"Location still unknown,"

"Weapon unknown,"

"A red car stolen, number,"

In the background Matt and Roger stood amazed as Near and Mello worked together and tried to find just where they missing killer was and also the demon they had been told about. It seemed foolish but if it came from L they had no choice but to believe it.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day,"

"I didn't think you would live to see the day either."

Roger sighed.

"I'll fly ahead in the helicopter to the air port." Light said as he was climbing into the copter. "I'll see what I can find from above. Contact me if you find anything."

"You would have made a fine officer of the law if not for the Kira thing."

"I am the law. I'll see you later,"

Light leaned down and they shared a soft quick kiss before parting. The copter flew up as L watched below wondering if he would ever see his lover again.

"Mello, look." Near said frowning at the screen.

Mello looked over and angrily bit half his chocolate bar off. "Damn! He's heading straight for L!"

"Misa, there is no sign of him."

"I don't care! Find him! Kira want's him and so I want him too! Find him! I don't care what you have to do to get him but just do it!"

"Watri, I need you to have the-"

Bang!

"Look out, L!"

"Mikami, can you here me?"

"Yes, Kami-sama."

"I am going to look for the demon above. I want you to do whatever to do to find them,"

"Yes, My lord."

Rada waited for them. They would all gather and he will have Ryuzaki kill them. The last few people he thought his friends and loved ones. Then he would kill the two Shinigamis that were bond to the humans.

Soon he would rule over both the dead and the soon to be dead.

Nothing could stop him now.

Love

Lady.

This is for D.

Sorry about updating last night. T^T


End file.
